A Titan Among Demons
by wulfenheim
Summary: In his goal to become strong to protect his love ones, Raki abandons his humanity to become a monster. At the same time, the Organization had just revived Teresa, who's sole priority is locating Clare. All the while, Priscilla is slowly falling for Raki.


Heart of a Monster:

Prologue : Revival and Creation

"Raki...are you sure about this?" Isley asked his human friend Raki, who was currently lying on a table. A wide variety of chemicals and equipment were gathered around him. Isley stood directly proportional to his head. A syringe on his right hand. A strange purple liquid was just inside the syringe. Raki, being a simple human, was unable to sense the power that radiated from the liquid. Isley sensed it, and so did Priscilla. It was the combination of their blood after all, Priscilla's blood and Isley's blood. "There is no turning back after this...Your humanity will be ripped from you...And you will experience pain as you have never before."

Raki sighed, thinking back as to why he wanted to do this in the first place. Firstly, he needed to get stronger so he wont be a burden to anyone anymore. Clare, Isley and Priscilla, they were the people whom he respected above all others. They were the people who held special places in Raki's heart. They accepted him despite his weakness as a human, and protected him despite his frailty. They were the people, whom he loved. He loved them despite knowing the fact that they were Awakened Beings.

This was the price to pay so that he may no longer be a burden for those he loved. This was the price to pay to gain strength. Raki was willing to pay the ultimate price just so his loved ones may be kept safe from harm.

"Everything trully has a price. If sacrificing my humanity means that I would be able to protect the ones whom I love, then I would be willing to pay such a price" Raki answered. His answer was sincere, no doubt, no fear and no hesitation. "...Isley, I am ready..."

Isley sighed at this. There really was no convincing Raki to stop at this point. Isley sighed again, placing the needle of the syringe near Raki's forehead, just between his eyes.

"Be ready for the pain" Isley said, right before he thrust the needle into the spot in-between Raki's eyes. The initial pain from the syringe's needle had caused Raki to grunt a bit, but he knew this was nothing compared to what was coming next. Isley removed the syringe from his forehead after injecting all the contents inside his head. "Don't die, that'll break Priscilla's heart"

"I know, I wont die from this" Raki answered, bracing himself for the coming pain. "...But if I do die from this...tell her that I-AGHHHHHHHHH"

Raki had started screaming from pure agony, which means the blood had started taking effect on his body. Starting from his head, down to his toes. Isley then exitted the room and closed the door behind him.

Priscilla was standing in front of him, tears falling from her eyes. Isley knew that there was nothing they could do to ease Raki's pain at this point, but maybe Priscilla can comfort him by staying in the room. Sighing, Isley opened the door again. Priscilla moved so fast that Isley didn't even notice her until he saw her sitting beside the screaming Raki and holding his right hand.

The sound of Raki's bones breaking and re-breaking echoed inside the small room. His muscles were ripping themselves again and again. Blood was rushing from his nose and mouth. Priscilla and Isley could only hope for the best.

'Be strong Raki...be strong for Priscilla'

()

It all started out when she had detected a familiar scent on him. It started when he saved her from a falling boulder that would've crushed her small frame. That was how they met. In the ruins of what was once a thriving town, under the harsh blanket of snow and ice, with the blizzard bearing down upon them. From that moment on, she had decided to stay close to him, hoping to find the scent that was on the boy.

But as time went by, her selfish goal of finding the source of the scent was cast aside. He made her feel human again. With his skills in cooking. With the jokes and stories that he told her that made her laugh and smile. With his comforting presence that had melted through the ice that surrounded her heart. With him, she remembered what it was like to be human. She remembered how it felt to be treated as a person, and not as a monster. Most of all, through him, she felt the unexplainable and stupid feeling of falling in love.

For 5 years, she had stayed by his side. Not once has she fed on the sweat flesh of humans. Now, she still stood by his side. Her hands holding his right hand as he screamed in pain. Everytime he screamed, she would die a little bit inside. Like a small part of her own heart wanted to scream as well. She felt so hopeless now, just holding his hand and hoping that he would still be alive after this.

After all, he was the warmth and the light in her cold and dark life. Even if the afterlife would claim her now, if he was fighting alone, then she would come back just to fight by his side. She would never leave his side forever, and she knew that he would never leave her as well.

"...I love you..." She said softly, slowly tightening her grip on his right hand.

()

Teresa opened her pained eyes slowly. She instantly regretted opening them as she was almost blinded by the light directly in above her, in front of her face. She made a move to cover her face, but found that she was bound by powerful straps to some metallic table.

She felt weak, even helpless. With only one thought in her head...

"Clare!" She yelled, before a punch to face managed to shut her up.

"...Well that got her to be silent..." She heard a masculine voice say, but she couldn't see the person who said it. "...The project is a success..."

"...Wher-" Teresa was about to speak, but another fist to her face silenced her again,

"...You will speak when spoken to, Subject Teresa..." The man said again. From what she could hear, the man who spoke was in a different area from the person who kept on punching her. She could also hear the pages being flipped as the man spoke again. "...It seems the mind drug was unsuccesful, but her revival is quite evidently a success..."

'Mind drug?...Revival?' Teresa repeated in her mind. Something definitely wasn't right about this. But she simply couldn't remember almost anything, except for Clare. Anything else would be another hazy memory. But then she remembered something else...a young warrior, much younger than herself, losing control and-

"...Is Subject Teresa ready for field testing?" Another voice asked, this time it sounded like the voice of a sickly old man. A sick chuckling could be heard shortly after he asked.

"...Not yet, but she will be ready by tomorrow..." The previous, much healthier and younger sounding voice, answered. "I have a few more tests to run on her..."

"And I shall wait patiently until you are finished...Rubel" The sickly voice said. Teresa exhaled a sigh of relief when she heard the doors closing.

"You may leave us now" The man, now identified as Rubel, said to whoever was at her side. She heard more footsteps before she heard the sound of closing doors. "Now, Teresa of the Faint Smile...Do you want to see Clare again?"

Teresa almost tore off the restraints on her arms when she heard him say that name. How dare he even utter that name in her presence.

"So you do care for her. This is quite interesting" Rubel said with a slight chuckle. "How about a deal then?"

Teresa sighed in defeat. At her current state, even a child could probably kill her with minimal effort. So resistance wasn't the smartest idea if she wanted to see HER little Clare again.

"I'm listening" Teresa answered. Rubel chuckled in response, before saying...

"Quite frankly, I have no intention of giving you back to the organization. I mean, after all the trouble I had to go through just to revive you and then they just turn you into a mindless drone?...Oh and that thing about a mind pill earlier, that was just something the warrior needed to hear" Rubel said with a smirk, though Teresa couldn't see it. "Alright, here's the deal, I will set-up an 'incident' wherein you die of some scientific mumbo-jumbo that I can come up with, then you can escape after that. No one will think you're even alive, that is, of course, if you keep your end of the bargain, which is: I want you to kill a certain someone who has been quite troublesome. Find the warrior who calls herself Phantom Miria, and kill her...I trust this wouldn't be a problem?"  
"..._sigh..._Alright Rubel, we have a deal"

"Excellent, now just stay there and regain your strength"

()

WESTERN WOODLAND AREA:

The 7 ghosts, being led by the former number 6, Phantom Miria, was currently put to a halt. Two things had just happened simultaneously, which caused them to come to complete halt. First, was the collossal explosion of strange Yoki coming from the North. They had come to the conclusion that it was probably the Silver King of the North, Isley, who had released such Yoki. The second reason, was Clare had suddenly flopped to the ground while clutching her chest as if something had been ripped from her. Blood was spewing out of her mouth, and her Yoki had somehow been weakened to a great degree, to a point that Miria could mistake her for a trainee.

Clare was in no condition for travel, so they had no choice but to find temporary shelter until Clare was better. Now the 7 warriors were gathered around a single fire. Strangely, it was Deneve who spoke first.

"That Yoki earlier...didn't anyone feel it was somehow...wrong?" Deneve said to no one in particular as she stared deeply into the flame. Helen was about to answer her with some stupid remark, but then she remembered the Yoki from earlier, and it was indeed very wrong.

"...I felt it too...it was VERY wrong..." Helen said, taking a short glance at Deneve then back into the flame. "...It felt like something was born, but shouldn't have been in the first place..."

"We shouldn't dwell on such things" Miria said. "...We shouldn't worry ourselves with whatever had caused that eruption of Yoki"

"But if it's hostile?" Yuma said, her face forming a frown.

"...Then we will have no choice but to destroy it..."

AND CUT!:

AN: This is my first fanfic for Claymore so please go easy with the reviews if possbile. The pairings haven't been decided yet


End file.
